


Stiles dies

by BigFriendlyDog



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Magical stiles, Stiles Dies, Work Up For Adoption, stiles pushed out pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFriendlyDog/pseuds/BigFriendlyDog
Summary: Stiles dies of frontotempral dementia and his dad and pack don’t know about it and they hate him
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stiles dies

Stiles pushed out pack and he dies


End file.
